


when they say take from his body, i think i'll take from mine instead

by orphan_account



Series: Random Prompts, Gifts, Requests, and Fills. [4]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Except not really?, First Time, Friends With Benefits, JOHN IS LIKE 19 SO ITS OKAY, John is a Saint, Lin is queer af and nothing will convience me otherwise, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Sex in a Church, Short, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, bathe me in holy water, maybe kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John renounces his celibacy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ghosthunt_challenge1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ghosthunt_challenge1) collection. 



He slids down him, pulling Lin into tight pulsing heat. Creamy white flesh turns pink as a sinful moan rips itself from John's throat. 

"Lin," he breathes, hands on the older man's chest. God, he's tight. Too tight. He has committed the ultimate sin. He has sullied an angel. 

Blue eyes are clouded over with lust. He tilts his head, exposing an expanse of tender unmarked flesh. 

He's too young, too trusting. Lin doesn't deserve this, even worse that John thinks he does. 

Not after all Lin has done. 

John lifts himself, grinds his hips back downward and Lin struggles to contain a sharp gasp. He wraps his fist around the base of his shaft. 

Up down, up down. The rhythm is constant like the ringing of parish bells at noon. 

John cries out his name in the same soft way he recites King James and something inside Lin breaks. 

He grabs the boy by his hips and turns him onto his hands and knees. He pushes his head against the mattress, bites the side of his neck, and thrusts harder. 

John's moans get louder and more frequent. He writhes under Lin, ready to take what is given to him. 

The first time John comes, Lin goes with him. 

"Fuck," John softly whispers, legs twitching. Lin rests him on his back, come dribbling out of him. 

Mine, Lin thinks, this creature is mine now. 

He rests beside John on the cot in his little chruch appointed hovel, nose buried in yellow hair. 

"You don't have to love me," John says, "I know." 

Lin says nothing. He rubs soothing circles onto the boy's back till he falls asleep.


End file.
